


Disneyland

by lunarknightz



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-10
Updated: 2005-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always a nice day when you wake up in Disneyland. AU Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disneyland

"It's a nice day when you wake up in Disneyland."- "Disneyland", Five for Fighting.

 

It had been a bad day.

It was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

Chloe started off the day by waking up two hours late for work. Her alarm clock didn't go off- probably, she thought, because she'd forgotten to set it the night before. The past week had been filled with long day and even longer nights as she tracked down a hot story on Intergang. Plus, Clark had been out of town on assignment- with the Justice League no less- and she didn't have her Kryptonian alarm clock to wake her up either.

 

Chloe arrived at the Planet to discover that those stupid punks over at the Inquisitor had scooped her on the story she'd poured her soul into for the last week. Perry hadn't pushed her about it, but she sulked and turned in what the general public would see as a copycat article instead of groundbreaking investigative journalism.

 

She'd gone to the refrigerator to grab the last of her stash of bottled Frappuccinos to discover that it was missing. After a scathing email to the entire staff brought no leads, she settled for the office standard Folgers, only to have the bottom of the coffee pot crack and spill lukewarm coffee all over her expensive white blouse.

 

For the rest of the day, Chloe was forced to wear a old flannel shirt of Clark's that she found stuffed under a couple of phone books in his desk. It was wrinkled and smelled vaguely of stale Oreos, and looked like a really ugly and gigantic dress on her.

Chloe's grumpiness worsened as the day progressed, and she completely forgot to meet Lana for lunch to discuss the upcoming Smallville High class reunion. Lana had needled Chloe constantly when she called, berating her for missing the meeting. Not able to get a word in edgewise, Chloe finally lost her cool and blew up at Lana. The phone call ended with both girls exchanging harsh words in grated tones.

Her own personal tragedy of errors continued, and by the time quitting time rolled around, Chloe was certain that she had her own personal cloud of doom hovering over her. The five minute commute home took over an hour and a half due to repairs on the subway line she usually traveled. After trying and failing to catch three different buses, Chloe finally gave up and called a cab.

When she reached her apartment, Chloe was completely and utterly exhausted, both physically and emotionally.

"Chloe!" Clark smiled as he emerged from their bedroom, still dripping wet and clad in his favorite fuzzy blue bathrobe. His smile faded when he saw her face. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna curl up in your arms and sleep until next September ends."

He kissed her forehead lightly. "I thik that can be arranged, baby."

The table beside them in the foyer began to vibrate, as Clark's Justice League pager went off.

 

"No." Chloe groaned.

 

Clark reached for the buzzer. "It's J'onn. They need me." He turned back to Chloe. "I…I can see if they can handle it without me."

 

She shook her head. "I'll be okay, Clark. Really. You…you can't stop being Superman just because I had a bad day."

 

He hesitated.

 

"I'll be okay."

 

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He said reluctantly.

"I know."

 

"I'll make it up to you."

"I know." She tried to smile, but faltered. "Now, go."

Clark kissed her quickly on the mouth before speeding off in a flash.

Chloe skipped dinner and climbed into bed, filling the pillow with her tears. The sooner she slept, the sooner this horrible day would be over.

 

****

 

Chloe awoke with bright sunlight shining on her face.

 

"Clark" she moaned. "Did you leave the blinds open again?"

"Open your eyes." Clark chuckled, his voice tinted with a hint of mischief, almost as if he was a little boy trying to keep a secret.

Chloe opened her eyes, and her jaw dropped.

"Clark…are we where I think we are?"

He nodded. "That is a genuine, bonafide Disneyland sunrise. Nothing but the best for my Princess."

Chloe sat up, so that she was sitting straight up on the wooden bench beside her husband. He offered put his arms around her, holding her close to his body. She leaned up and kissed him deeply in appreciation.

"This is…I mean, I can hardly believe…Perry and my drycleaning and Lana and I can't be here, I've got work to do."

"Chloe." Clark rubbed her shoulders. "It's okay. Perry knows you're not coming in today. I told him that I am going to spoil you today."

"Not in those words, right?"

"I paraphrased." He laughed. "It didn't take too long to finish up the JLA stuff last night. I was only gone for about an hour, but you were already asleep. Lana called and apologized, and I told her you'd get back with her. And as for the dry cleaning, I'll run and get it when you go use the bathroom."

 

Chloe giggled. "But how did we get in here? I'm pretty sure that Disneyland doesn't open at sunrise."

 

"I've got connections, you know." He chuckled. "The Big Blue, has all sorts of pull."

 

"Ah."

Clark took her small hands in his own. "I know the last couple of weeks have been pretty tough on you, Chlo. You are so very important to me. You're my world. And things just aren't right when you're hurting. I know it's not easy being Superman's wife and the best damn reporter in the universe…"

Chloe chuckled. "There's that Kent charm I fell for…"

"And I don't ever want you to forget that I cherish you. I love you, Chloe."

"And I love you."

Clark kissed her deeply. "So now, Your Majesty, are you ready to experience an action packed day of your dreams in the Happiest Place on Earth?"

Chloe grinned and gazed up at the statue of Mickey Mouse and Walt Disney in front of Sleeping Beauty's castle. She squeezed Clark's hand tightly. "I am."

Today was looking like it would be a very good day indeed.


End file.
